Order of the Veiled Eye
PLEASE NOTE: The Order of the Veiled Eye officially ceased meeting in December 2014. It has been superceded by an organization and event known as The Unchained Grimoire. Please visit their wiki page or website for more information. :This page will remain active for purposes of historical record. ----- What is the Order of the Veiled Eye? It's a small up and coming group of cross faction warlocks (and only warlocks) to help facilitate role-play. After all, you already consort with dark powers, why not the enemy? Why would your warlock want to take part? ''' Well aside from the fact it is an easy way to make new contacts regardless of faction, the Order is a place where fel-users can safely meet to exchange ideas, sell exotic or illegal goods used in their magic, discuss magical theories, or trade information without fear of stigma or persecution. If your character is interested in recruiting others for a risky tomb robbing, a dangerous ritual, or even well-meaning hunt for cultists and demon worshipers, you'll likely find someone willing to aid you. '''Ok, you’re sold oocly on the idea. How would you find out about it icly? The first two meetings were called together by letters and missives, but it is safe to say that it could be easily learned of by word of mouth. Any being that retreated to a place that actively trains others in the Art could learn about it from the local trainers. However... By attending this meeting you agree to two conditions: First, any fel user coming to, leaving from or attending these meetings is considered off-limits for harmful and hostile actions of any sort. If you have a problem with another warlock regardless of faction, you’re free to bleed out on the sands on your own time. Second, you agree to assist in the removal of any being that disturbs the peace by any means. Without the guaranty of security there would be no point in attending. Final notes: Cross faction communication is achieved by using the Glyph of Demon Hunting, which only functions in a Demonology spec. It is highly suggested you pick one up, as without it you'll be at the mercy of others for a translation, and it's unlikely others will be so altruistic. History of the Order The Order of the Veiled eye was created by an Orc warlock named Mogrud, who kept his identity a secret under the alias of The Summoner. The orc called out to the warlocks to gather at Demon Fall Canyon. There the Summoner sought to create an organization where warlocks would be free to practice their magic in peace, and combat the Burning Legion. After the destruction of Theramore, The Summoner moved the Order due to its close proximity to Orgrimmar, eventually making Tanaris its home. Over time the Order of the Veiled Eye changed its focus, turning into sort of a 'Meet and Greet', where warlocks could come and do business with one another, barter and trade, and discuss research and findings. A lending library was added and attendees would often present their findings or research to their peers for feedback and input. The group has no formal leadership and instead all members of the circle are equals. That said, long-time attendees tend to speak up in order to facilitate and occasionally moderate discussion. Customs of the Order Warlocks of the Eye meet in Gadgetzan at 10pm on Sunday evenings. The only entrance requirements are that one be of the Art, and that one be able to speak the predominant tongue of the meetings (Demonic). At 10:15 the attendees take to the Trail of Glass to ride to the actual meeting location. Those who get lost in the sands may be left to the sands. An informal social hour occasionally occurs after proper business is done, generally around midnight. Additional rules and customs may be found in the Code of the Veiled Eye. Resources Code of the Veiled Eye - Rules and Guidelines for members and attendees of Order meetings. Library of the Veiled Eye - A collection of printed works available for borrowing and lending by and to members of the Veiled Eye. Category:Organizations Category:Order of the Veiled Eye Category:Cultist Organizations Category:Demonic Organizations Category:Warlocks